


The Prince and the Pea

by zeerogue



Series: Voltron A/B/O Fairytales [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Princess and the Pea AU, SMUUUUUTTTT, finally one from Keith's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Empress Krolia's tests for the consort of her omega heir have grown crueler and crueler. Prince Keith, with no interest in his suitors thus far, has not interfered with his mother's plans until a blue eyed alpha that looks nothing like a proper prince stumbles in. He's willing to do whatever it takes to make sure this alpha wins.





	The Prince and the Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smutty smut smut
> 
> The usual ABO stuff applies. Omega males have two holes.

**The Prince and the Pea**

**(A Klance Fairytale A/B/O Oneshot)**

**By: ZeeRogue**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Far east past marshes and wetlands rested a kingdom isolated from others. To travel there unwelcomed was a journey so treacherous that war against them was rare and neighboring kingdoms avoided interacting with them beyond the trade of the kingdom’s rich minerals. That was until it was said that the ruling empress had an omega son as an heir, one of great beauty with little interest in leading. And so kingdoms began to flock under invitation to the kingdom in hopes of planting a seed in the heir so their hands could take hold of the precious minerals the kingdom provided. This, of course, made the empress distrust all guests and so she began to test those that sought her son’s hand for only a true alpha would do.

It was true that the omega prince had little interest in being a leader, but Keith had the trust of his people and worked hard to live up to the standards left behind by his mother’s rule. It was mating he found a folly. 

The empress, Krolia, had mated a mysterious man when wondering before her rule only to return with a healing mating mark, a child strapped to her back, and sadness in her eyes. She talked of her omega fondly which meant their separation had not come about of their wishes. Still, she had refused Keith the same adventuring to keep his heart from breaking. He knew she didn’t refuse Keith the experience because he was an omega for he could outfight all but his own personal guard. Seeing that the bite mark was still on his mother was the only thing that ever kept Keith from arguing with her. Somewhere out there was her mate.

And somewhere out there was Keith’s alpha.

Before Keith had come of age, Krolia had screened the young men of their kingdom for a potential mate. Most royal consorts were taken from these families if not acquired on adventures. Though the empress found favor in but a handful, Keith found interest in none and so the invites were given to kingdoms far and wide. With each party thrown, the suitors became more and more distasteful, but getting rid of them wasn’t easy. And so the tests began. 

Keith found the tests entertaining and often went behind his mother’s back to play tricks on the suitors so they would fail much to his guard’s dismay. But, when he came of age, he had to sit pretty and suffer the flirtations of his suitors. Keith knew he had the looks, but it mattered little to him when the comments on his beauty always came backhanded with pity for the scars that littered his skin. They were badges of honor gained from fighting the swamp monsters and ridding the rivers of nuisances. They were gained protecting his kingdom. He had pride and the princes and lords took that as snobbery. 

So Krolia’s tests became crueler the more annoyed they both became and Keith allowed it. 

Water breathing contests had forced one mage to resurrect a lord.

Hand fishing left a prince unable to flip them off as his carriage drove off.

Even an older king having outlived three mates prior was left crying after being forced to scale a hundred foot wall as quick as their apprentice knights. 

Even their servants were left with something to be desired and Keith had looked to them as well in hopes of finding anyone of interest.

So another party on his twentieth year left little excitement for Keith. Many kingdoms over the years had said their kingdom’s attire was provocative--slitted silken loose dresses with capelets and trains all clasped together with gold. While Krolia sat in her throne looking down at their newest guests with cruelty in her eyes, Keith leaned against his chair sideways with his purity whites slipping every which way playing with the long sleeves of his capelet. He’d gone naked just the week before in front of his whole kingdom on a mission to save a little girl from the river, he cared not if an alpha popped a boner from glancing at his nipples. Maybe the smell would finally attract Keith to a suitor. 

Besides, Keith only needed a mate to have an heir. 

Introductions after introductions came and Keith only looked up in hope that the line was at its end. It was then that his eyes landed on a twitchy tall individual shuffling his feet against the carpet. His shoes were scraped up and caked in mud from the wetlands’ riverbanks and his clothes, though they looked fine in bright blues, held stains from tumbles in the marshes that had been washed out in the river. He was tanned and freckled and too big for his clothes. And when his blue eyes met Keith’s, the prince gasped. He’d seen blue eyes before, but nothing like this, nothing as bright and no prince before had held such a look. His eyes were full of excited anxiety and a wildness that was refreshing. The look was glazed over by alpha smugness only seconds later, but they looked away before Keith could become disappointed. 

Keith stopped playing with his sleeves and sat up properly to listen to the last introductions.

“Finally, we have a Prince Lance of the...uh...Garrison,” said the announcer. 

“The Garrison? I don’t believe I’ve heard of this kingdom,” said the Empress. “Did we send such an invite?”

The alpha, Prince Lance, looked sheepish at Krolia and waved a water soaked invitation her direction. “Well, I did get an invite, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t remember. We’re quite far. South, by the ocean.”

“So far? Then I suppose such a rough journey would lead you to present yourself in such a state,” Krolia continued. 

The prince looked at his clothes, frowned, then seemed to bite back a retort. “I...uh, I ask your forgiveness for my appearance. We ran into quite a bit of trouble going through the marshes. I only managed to keep one of my party with me. All others were lost or fled.”

A large man in clothes as ill-suited as the prince’s stood off in the back, guilt written in every inch of his body. Keith found it curious that they had even been let into the castle, but they did hold an invitation even if most of it was illegible. 

“How unfortunate. Let us hope this day brings you better tidings,” said Krolia.

“By the sunlight’s wishes.” And with that, the prince bowed and disappeared into the mass of other suitors and their entourages. 

Keith motioned his personal guard over, a beta of high honor marked by mates and war. The man leaned down keeping his eyes out for any suitor that would approach Keith before he was ready to mingle. 

“My prince?” he asked. 

“Shiro, I want you to keep a close eye on that servant the Garrison prince brought with him,” Keith commanded. 

“Your Highness,” the guard agreed. “But what of the prince? I find their presence here out of place.”

Keith chuckled. “I value your words, Shiro, but that prince is the only prince that has my sight. If he manages to leave it then I dare say he is right where he belongs. My mother may be known for her tests, but I have my own trials to put my alpha through.”

“As you command,” Shiro said and slid away becoming a shadow as easily as he could become Keith’s wall. 

Keith took his time sitting on his throne on the dais high above his suitors as they all waited for him to come down and mingle. With a sigh, he stood as did his mother. She held her hand out and Keith took it guiding her down the steps to the ballroom floor. His mother’s guards flanked them keeping those that moved to talk to them away until they had moved into the second room where meals had been set out. Finally, they parted.

A collection of guards circling Keith allowed him to maneuver away from suitors who held conversations that bored him. They either treated him like a newly blossomed maiden or a deviant locked in a cage with promises to give everything his body ached for as if their knots were a key. But Keith wasn’t a lock awaiting his key. He was a bridle waiting to tame. A well made bridle that knew what it could do, but had yet to find a stallion worth taming. He had no real experience and much of what his suitors whispered to him made him blush, but Keith was a fan of instincts. 

Instincts told him to keep his eyes on Lance. 

If he looked hard enough, Keith could see Shiro tailing the Garrison servant who mostly stayed by the table happily surrounded by good food, trying to make conversation with those around him and failing as they snuffed him. He seemed gentle and talked friendly with his prince who spent a great deal of time dallying with his servant before finally leaving the table. He moved like water through the crowd, stopping for a charming chat with anyone he knocked into, going with the flow of the crowd or so Keith thought at first. Slowly, Keith began to notice a loose hand on this prince. 

Shadow training was a mere past time for Keith’s kingdom. It was almost comical how easy it was to slip away from his suitors at the first party. Keith used his shield of guards to lose the attention on him and melted into the shadows. There were many beams and secret hallways for servants as silence was esteemed in their kingdom. Keith found them easily and began to move and follow this sneaky prince whose pockets got fuller every second. It wasn’t until he caught the prince pulling off an insignificant wall piece in the ballroom that Keith’s suspicions were shown true. 

A thief prince. Keith chuckled as he watched Lance. The audacity of such an alpha was truly outstanding. Keith was of the mind to believe he wasn’t a prince at all. Either way, Keith could see the truth in the alpha’s tale. He’d definitely traveled through the marshes and wetlands with just his friend and that in itself was admirable. And somehow he’d ended up in their castle posing as a prince. Keith couldn’t help but laugh. 

Prince Lance paused and turned towards the wall Keith watched him out of. Keith covered his mouth and ducked down. He couldn’t let his enjoyment in such entertainment let him be seen. When he popped back up, the prince was gone and Keith pouted at losing such a fun sight, but it might be a fun game to try and find this Lance again in the crowd. Besides, he had a few other princes to play tricks on to get back at ill-placed words and hands. 

As Keith moved through the crowds, bending too far forward so a suitor was distracted and didn’t notice Keith slip marsh worms into their hair or ice beneath their boots causing them to slip, he kept an eye out for the prince. Hiding in the beams, he managed to drop silencing capsules in the drinks of multiple lords that had gotten handsy with him. He sat giggling until he heard the creak of a boot and turned to see the blue eyed alpha grinning at him from the other end of the beam. 

“Do you do all your own spying, omega prince?”

Keith leaned back on the beam and kicked his legs out. “What do you mean?”

The prince chuckled and pushed back his brown hair. “I felt eyes on me, but I would have never thought I was worth your eyes.”

Keith smirked. “And why not? Do not think I don’t have my guards watching that jolly servant of yours, but for you, my eyes work best.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or scared.”

Keith scooted a few feet closer to the alpha. “How about both?”

A quick flash of fear crossed this Lance’s face only to be recovered with charm and Keith was almost willing to be charmed. After all, he already knew the alpha’s secret. 

“So have you found a reason to kick me out? Have I committed any crimes yet?” Lance asked. 

Keith combed his fingers through his black hair. “Crimes, oh yes, you’ve committed many. But, I haven’t found a reason to throw you out yet.”

Lance frowned at Keith. He seemed to distrust Keith’s words and that was fine. That meant he wasn’t underestimating Keith. 

Keith scoffed. “Besides, what is keeping you from going and telling all the little lords you’ve seen me play tricks on that I’ve tricked them? It would be more of an annoyance than anything, but an annoyance I rather not have.”

“Your little games were entertaining.”

“And I find you entertaining,” Keith said and leaned towards the alpha. “The fact you managed to get up here pleases me well.”

A low growl came from the alpha and he leaned towards Keith smelling the air. “Don’t be so inviting, omega. I am still an alpha.”

“An alpha yes, a prince, I’m not convinced. You may look like one, but you do not hold yourself like one,” Keith said. 

“I could say the same about you, prince. You’re much to calm being alone with an alpha.”

“I’m not afraid of alphas,” Keith admitted. 

Lance’s eyes darkened. “Maybe you should be.”

Before Keith could react, Lance had grabbed one of his wrists and pulled Keith toward him. They ended up leaned against one of the walls of the ceilings were the beams held them precariously. Keith hadn’t expected the alpha to make such a move or to be so strong and quick, but Lance only held the wrist he’d grabbed and placed a hand on Keith’s waist not trying to dominate him. Keith found himself relaxing against the alpha. He found himself tasting the air for his scent. It was musky but refreshing. Lance let go of Keith’s wrist as he laid his head against the alpha’s chest and listened to his heart’s rhythm. It was quick but slowed into something soft as sweet the longer Keith laid with him. 

“Do you cuddle up to all alphas that paw at you?”

“No, only if I plan to stab them. Does it look like I could carry a weapon in these clothes?”

Lance looked Keith up and down. “I think you’re dangerous even naked.”

Keith chuckled. “You’re too kind for a prince.”

“You’re too beautiful to be real.”

“Even with all my scars?”

Lance moved a hand and suddenly cupped Keith’s face urging him to look up. “Scars tell a story. I believe yours would be one of honor and responsibility. They tell me of you and I still believe you to be beautiful. When I entered your kingdom they said you were strong and beautiful. I could see it was true, but your people also said you were kind and playful. They love you.”

“If only an alpha could love me the same,” Keith whispered. 

Lance grinned. “Many alphas want to love you.”

“Many alphas want to possess me,” Keith corrected. “I have no interest in them.”

“Then why are you here? Why are you willing to ruin yourself by laying in my arms?”

“What am I ruining?” Keith asked. “I am presented and of age. My choices are my own. And you interest me, Lance. I’m not delicate. I’m not afraid of you becoming like every other alpha only here for my kingdom’s riches when they have their own. I’m afraid you won’t be that. I’m afraid you’re exactly what I want.”

The alpha looked conflicted. He pulled his hand from Keith’s face and rubbed along his arm gently. “I’d be content with stealing a kiss from an omega like you.”

“Why steal it when I could gift it to you? I could gift you so much,” Keith said and shifted against the alpha leaning up expectantly for a kiss. 

“Is this your first?” Lance asked, his blue eyes now focused on Keith again where Keith wanted them. 

“The first willingly given,” Keith answered. 

The alpha took a moment before he leaned in and finally took a taste of Keith’s lips. Keith gasped softly at the contact. He’d only met kisses before with anger, but to invite one, he felt incredibly excited. He pressed back and the alpha pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. The prince had never felt desire brought up by another. Daydreams basking in his room and heats had no source other than laziness and need, but the desire that began to burn in Keith as Lance slipped his tongue between Keith’s lips was delicious. The same excited fear that filled him when he went to fight a monster terrorizing their lands filled him the deeper the kiss went. 

Finally, the alpha moved away. “My prince, oh my prince, your scent is too strong.”

Keith blinked at Lance unsure of what he meant. There was an increase in the alpha’s smell and a hazy look to Lance’s eyes, pupils dilated as they stared down at Keith. The prince tried to reach out for Lance once more, but the alpha took his wrist and kissed his knuckles, sighing between each peck. 

“If your scent grows stronger, those below us will know,” he said. 

Keith flushed and cuddled back with the alpha. “Preheat grows thicker each hour. By tomorrow night, I could be nested with an alpha. Or so that’s always the hope.”

“Is it? These tests I’ve heard about seem to be made to keep you from getting an alpha.”

Keith chuckled. “Finding one that interests me is rare. I won’t let my mother stand in my way if I find one.”

“How will you know they are the right one if they don’t pass the test?” Lance asked. 

Keith sighed. “Well, I suppose I could get to know them first.” He turned and looked up at Lance. “Tell me of the Garrison. Tell me of this ocean.”

“My home? Oh, it’s beautiful,” Lance began. “Take the rivers spreading the wetlands and put them all together so they cover the whole marsh, but no trees and they go further down, farther than your castle could submerge. That is the ocean. Usually, it’s blue, sometimes green, and when the sun sets it can glow gold.”

“Sounds terrifying,” Keith marveled. 

“Oh, it is. There are dangers and there are wonders. It’s fun to explore. My family is large and we spent much time playing amongst the waves.”

“Your family? Did you lose them trekking through the marches?” Keith asked. 

Lance frowned. “No, they are still in the Garrison. I...I am the youngest. My kingdom is not rich or even that well governed. I left in search of adventure and riches. Stupidly, I got a dear friend mixed up in all of this and we happened into the marshes. There was never an invitation sent to my kingdom, but we came upon the invitation from a lord who met an unfortunate end entering your kingdom and decided to try it out. I didn’t expect to be let in.”

“You had the invitation,” Keith pointed out. “And an adventuring prince makes a good story with your appearance. At least you tried.”

The alpha looked curiously at Keith. “Would you believe any of my tales?”

“I don’t know, but I’m willing to listen. I’m the only heir and an omega. Mother won’t let me go adventuring beyond the marshes. Won’t you entertain me with more stories?” Keith asked. 

Lance lifted Keith’s hand and kissed his knuckles once more before entwining their fingers. “I might have to make up a few to keep you entertained, but I would be a fool to deny your wish.”

Hours passed as they laid in the beams with Lance telling Keith of his travels. Occasionally, when the stories ended and they sat cuddled together, Keith would cover his urges to be closer with this favored alpha and speak of his great deeds done for the kingdom and then Lance would come up with another story. Finally, the empress made the call for an announcement and Keith slunk away from the alpha aware he certainly reeked of him to join his mother at the thrones. 

“You’ve been gone much longer than you usually are,” Krolia pointed out, voice low as they waited for the party-goers to gather. “Don’t stay up in the beams for so long. You wear white, it’s easy to see.”

“Easier to see than the fact I wasn’t alone? I kept watch of a certain guest while Shiro watched his friend. Have you found favor with any suitors?” Keith asked. 

Krolia laughed. “No, but it seems you have. Would that be his scent you reek of?”

“If you know the smell, add him to the line. I am unsure of trust with him, but I do respect him and wish to make an heir.”

Krolia’s eyes hardened suddenly. “Do you expect me to make it easy because you’ve chosen? You’re young and have no experience. I've respected your resistance so far, but I knew you’d fall prey to the foolish promises of an alpha eventually. That is what my tests are for. I’ll add your alpha, but your protection is my utmost priority.” 

Keith crossed his arms and turned away. “I never expected anything to be easy with you, mother.”

The empress took a step away from Keith and gestured towards their guests. “After talks, we have shortened the list of prospective suitors so not all of you will have to take the test I set forth to prove your worth as my son’s consort. Please come forward when I call your name.”

Four alphas walked forth. 

Four alphas Keith hadn’t even talked to that night. 

Keith was glad to not have to deal with the fancy of any of the more ill mannered suitors, but he waited with a daggered glare for his mother to call a fifth name. Finally, Lance walked up looking more nervous than he had when he first walked in. There was no confidence as he looked at the other prospects. Though he was the one Keith had spent the party cuddled up to, it was not he who looked like he would win. It was admirable and worrisome. 

With a quick hand gesture, Shiro was at Keith’s side. He turned to his guard with whispered words. 

“Shiro, I must know my mother’s test. I have made my mind that I must bed the alpha called Lance."

“My prince, I must caution you. Though his friend seems jolly, I have my doubts about their lineage and what they truly wanted coming here.”

“They didn’t want a kingdom, I know that,” Keith said. “However, you can not change my mind on this, Shiro. Lance will be my mate and I will make sure of that.”

“As you wish my prince,” Shiro said and disappeared into the shadows. 

“Before are tonight’s prospects for my future son-in-law,” the empress announced, “tomorrow, bright and early, we will know if they have proven themselves worthy of my son. Until then, please enjoy the party.”

❂

Keith sat at his desk within his chambers practicing writing invitations for a mating celebration to those he considered friends outside the castle. It was only a handful, one family really, but Keith felt a silly excitement when he thought of finally mating, not one he had ever felt before. Many times he had thought to just give in to any suitor his mother chose, but after meeting Lance Keith couldn’t think of a better alpha. There was still doubt, but Keith was certain in his choice. 

“My prince.”

At the voice, Keith didn’t turn. Instead, he pulled out another sheet of parchment and continued practicing. “What news do you bring, Shiro?”

“The empress’ test is...well it is rather odd this time,” the guard said.

“Aren’t they always? Mother is fair, but cruel when it comes to my protection as always.”

“This particular test isn’t like her usual sorts. And in that way, I believe it to be crueler. She is encouraging the guests to continue partying long and hard into the night,” Shiro explained. “I have heard her ask the guards to go to each guest’s room and place a single pea beneath their mattress.”

Keith set down his pen and turned to Shiro. “A pea? Why a pea? With those alphas, it would be squashed.”

“I believe your mother holds the same suspicions as you do about your favored alpha. She said that only a true prince would have the delicacy to feel a pea beneath a high-quality mattress and get no sleep because of it.”

Keith scoffed and crossed his arms. “That’s bollocks! I don’t want some soft gentile mate. I want someone that will sleep on the limbs of swamp trees while hunting monsters with me. Have all these tests rotted her mind?”

“I do not believe so, but I do believe the longer you go without a mate, the more unwilling she will be to give you up when the time comes, my prince.”

“Then it’s settled,” Keith said and stood. 

“What is?” Shiro asked moving aside as the omega prince made his way to the door of his chambers. 

Keith turned to Shiro and smiled. “Shiro, you’ve been like a brother to me all these years. So, be a dear and make sure no one gets in my way. I’m going to make sure this Lance wins.”

Shiro frowned but followed Keith occasionally disappearing into the shadows from time to time. 

“Which room is he in?” Keith asked. 

His guard didn’t answer and Keith sighed. “I’m guessing the farthest from me then.”

The prince kept quiet as he made his way to the guests’ chambers. He didn’t know which suitors had already gone to bed or when one would come tumbling down the hall. After party drinks and funfair, Keith couldn’t be sure what any of them would do seeing an omega alone and he didn’t want to have to kill the heir to another kingdom because they wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Finally, Keith came upon Lance’s chambers and took in a deep breath, the smell of his own preheat hitting his nose. He was glad it was already quite late. He didn’t have the confidence to do what he was about to do for long. Though he appreciated Lance for being an alpha with manners, part of him hoped this mysterious prince would give in to his instincts just for tonight. 

With that wish, Keith opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. Inside, the alpha was quickly stuffing things into a bag and had the window to his room opened, a pile of rope tied to the bed ready to be thrown over the sill. He continued on scavenging the guest room for a few more moments before turning towards the door. He dropped the bag and stared at Keith with wide eyes. 

“M-my prince!”

Keith smirked and lifted a hand up inspecting his nails. “Are you planning an escape, Prince Lance? Don’t think you can win?”

“I-I-I...I could totally win. I just...I didn’t come here for that,” the alpha said, voice growing softer with every word. 

Keith lowered his hand and crossed his arms instead of looking at the alpha. “No, I don’t believe you did. However, I am of a mind that you will win, so I am pleased that I’ve caught you before you could attempt such a foolish escape. Shiro, make sure his friend isn’t lumbering about being just as foolish. Make sure he has a good room and any night accompaniment he may wish.”

Shiro suddenly appeared behind Keith and bowed. “As you wish.” Then he was gone again.

“Wow, you guys are...like really strong here,” Lance said staring where Shiro had been. 

Keith puffed his chest with pride. “Yes we are, but I can’t have my alpha getting decapitated for petty thievery before he wins my hand.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Lance said looking around the room nervously before meeting Keith’s eyes again. “Wait, wait, wait. What is this about me winning? What if I don’t want to win?”

Keith felt suddenly deflated. The feeling was new and made him uncomfortable. He had never thought he was the best at anything, nor the best omega mate, but the thought that this alpha didn’t want him was devastating. They’d kissed, cuddled, gotten to know each other. Keith had been so impressed. He...he needed to be confident. He had made up his mind and Lance would be his mate. Right?

Something must have shown through as the alpha took a step forward. “Hold on, why do you look like that? Don’t look like that. Oh man, I can’t deal with distraught omega. Especially a cute one.”

Keith perked up. “I’m cute?”

The look on Lance’s face went from distraught to a soft smile. “Yeah, yeah you really are. And kind of bossy. How am I supposed to win? If you tell me what the test is, that kind of feels like cheating.”

“A thief, but not a cheater?” Keith mused then pushed off the door frame and closed the door behind him as he walked into the room. “I won’t tell you, I’ll just make sure you win so get on the bed.”

“The bed, why?” Lance asked. 

Keith reached beneath his capelet for the gold clasps that held up his gown and pulled them free. The material began to slide down his body as he made his way closer to the alpha eventually forcing Lance onto the bed to keep them from touching. The alpha scrambled back to the headboard watching Keith with a different nervousness from the one he’d had when Keith first walked in. The prince stepped out of his gown and climbed onto the bed pulling Lance flat on it by his ankles and hovered above him in only the sleeved capelet he still wore. 

“Um...oh...wow,” Lance muttered, his eyes drifting down Keith’s form and back up to his face, a flush crossing his cheeks. “This is...well this is a thing that’s happening. Why is this happening?”

“Because you’re going to be my mate,” Keith said and grabbed Lance’s hands holding them above his head. The alpha was probably stronger than him, Keith guessed, but Keith was quicker and an omega. He didn’t think Lance would try to be rough with him yet. 

“Yes, so you’ve said, but is that happening now?” Lance asked. “Not that I’m not attracted to you or anything, but this is your first time, right? If you’ve gotten around before, I don’t think looking for a suitor would be such a big deal.”

Keith pouted, his brow furrowing. “Yes, I haven’t laid with anyone before. Only battle has touched my skin.”

“And that’s hot, but like why would you want your first time to be with me? I’m pretty sure you know I’m no regimented prince,” Lance said and glanced over at the sack now spilling trinkets from the room across the floor.

Keith leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Lance’s, scenting the alpha as he spoke softly in his ear. 

“I don’t want a regimented prince. I want you.” 

Keith leaned up and then planted his bottom on the alpha’s lap and began rubbing it until he could feel the alpha’s dick hardened. It felt big, bigger than any he’d seen from soldiers walking past the barracks. The feel of it between his buttcheeks, even blocked by Lance’s pants, made his body tighten with anticipation and he knew he’d start leaking slick soon. “You managed to lose my eye in the party and sneak up on me. You told me stories of your battles through the swamps and wetlands. I know them well and believed each and every one of those tales. You told me that ‘servant’ was a friend and that you wanted to do more for your family and I can see it in your eyes that’s true. Whether you’re a poor prince or just a thief, I care not. The only thing you ever had to steal when you walked into this castle was my heart and it’s yours.”

Lance stared up at Keith in amazement for a moment before a happy crinkle came to his eyes though he didn’t smile. 

“You’re in love with me,” Lance said breathlessly. 

Keith cocked his head and smiled down at Lance. “That I am, I suppose. Lust would never drive me so far. I thrive on instinct, but I have the scars to tell me there are consequences to be paid. That consequence may be a no from you.”

“It’s a yes,” Lance said and suddenly his hands slipped away from Keith’s only to shift around and entangle their fingers together. “A million times yes, my prince. You’re everything I’ve ever wished for in a mate. Beauty, sexiness, a fiery personality -- I’ve found that plenty of times. Mostly, and most importantly, I just wanted someone who would love me without me trying. I didn’t do anything to make you fall for me and yet here you are.”

Keith leaned down close to Lance’s face. “How could I not be here? I have high expectations for a mate and you meet every one.”

Lance smiled and leaned up catching Keith’s lips with his. Keith was eager to follow replicating what Lance had done with their kiss up in the beams of the ballroom. The alpha’s hands slipped from beneath Keith’s and rubbed at his arms as they continued to kiss. He let Keith lead, only occasionally taking over to change the pace and teach the omega something new and exciting. His hands continued up touching the sleeves of the capelet along Keith’s neck to tug at his dark hair. Keith gasped and broke away from the kiss as Lance’s tugging grew forceful. He closed his eyes, an excited sensation crawling beneath his skin at the pain like that he felt when fighting. Then there were lips at his neck now exposed and he keened in pleasure. 

“You sound beautiful,” Lance purred against Keith’s pulse. “Will you be loud for me?”

“I don’t know,” Keith admitted and sat up. “Will you make me?”

Lance’s grip came loose from Keith’s hair and he moved his hands to Keith’s legs, rubbing along his thighs. “Do you want to find out? You’re in control right now. I’d be willing to wait until your heat started.”

Keith looked at Lance’s face then at the body he was straddling. Lance was still dressed, but Keith licked his lips imagining what was underneath and he could still feel Lance’s cock in his trousers beneath him. He pressed a few locks of hair behind his ear and met Lance’s eyes once more. 

“Guide me, alpha.”

Lance’s fingers gripped Keith’s thighs then started to pull him closer to his face. Keith scooted up Lance’s chest slowly becoming aware of just how naked he was in front of this alpha. He never cared about a nip slip or getting naked for a fight, but being spread open before his alpha’s face made him blush.

The alpha stared for a long moment between Keith’s legs then up at Keith. His pupils were blown, but his expression held enough hesitation that Keith knew he was in control. 

“Lean back and show yourself to me. I’m going to prepare you,” Lance instructed. “If you feel good, let me know, let the whole castle know. I’d rather be caught pleasing my prince than stealing.”

Keith chuckled as he maneuvered giving Lance a full view of his intimate region. “They might think you were stealing my virtue.”

“What virtue? Look how wet you are already.” The alpha moved a hand to rub below Keith’s balls to the folds of his omega slit causing Keith to keen. “You’re so ripe, so ready for a knot.”

“I could feel it,” Keith explained. “You’re going to be big. I’ll take it, though.”

“I’ll make sure you do,” Lance promised and leaned up to lick at the opening of Keith’s slit. 

“Ah-hah!” It was a light touch, just teasing, but Keith’s body vibrated with a sweet neediness and he stared down at Lance between his legs. 

Those blue eyes caught Keith’s and Lance smirked before pulling Keith closer by his grip on his thighs and licked again. His tongue caught the omega’s smaller sack and he rolled his tongue around them before moving back to the slit. Keith’s chest rose and fell with quick breaths as he watched Lance kiss at the parts of him that had been begging for it for so many years and he hadn’t noticed. Lance removed one hand from Keith’s thighs and stroked his dick bringing the thinner omega organ to full mast. Then, he pushed his hand beneath Keith’s balls lifting them out of the way and parted Keith’s folds with his thumb and forefinger. The alpha’s breath against Keith’s hot insides caused butterflies to stir in his stomach. They took flight the moment Lance’s tongue was buried in his slit. 

“O-oh...that’s...that’s good,” Keith muttered trying to stay still as Lance swirled his tongue inside him. It felt foreign and naughty, but it made Keith excited and his hips jerked. 

Lance pulled away and Keith whined at the sudden emptiness. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Lance said rubbing Keith’s thigh. “If you want, move closer and you can move all you want. Whatever feels good, do it, I’ll stop you if it’s becoming too much.”

Keith nodded and moved to where he was hovering over Lance and allowed the alpha to lower him. Lance’s tongue reentered his slit and encouraged Keith to grind down on his face. He remembered heats where he rubbed his aching slit against the corners of pillows until they were soaked and only then did he use his fingers to search for relief. But a pillow couldn’t do the things Lance was doing right now. They couldn’t move like his tongue or hold tight to Keith’s ass, kneading it as the alpha suckled his slick. 

The alpha’s hands moved up Keith’s body feeling his torso and then to his chest where fingers touched and squeezed at his nipples. Keith moved his hands on top of them, urging them to press more. Keith didn’t have an alpha’s shoulders, but his chest was built and his nipples big and sensitive. He enjoyed playing with them more than he would admit but had always hated when suitors thought a slip meant they could touch. He wanted Lance to touch them more, touch them forever. 

“L-Lance, Lance. I feel good, so good. I’m going to make you my mate and you’re going to make me feel good every day.” Keith felt tears spring to his eyes at the thought that this alpha had almost snuck away. Not that he wouldn’t have been caught, but it would have been more difficult to convince his mother to let him mate a criminal than seduce the criminal before he could be caught. “E-everyday. I’m so...so glad…”

Lance removed his hands from Keith’s chest and pushed lightly at his stomach causing Keith to be seated on his chest again. He looked at Keith with sad eyes and reached up to wipe a thumb beneath Keith’s eyes. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not, it just feels so good,” Keith said looking away with shame. 

“You don’t have to lie, but it’s alright, I’ll keep making you feel good. Do you want my cock?” Lance asked. 

Keith’s breath caught and he felt slick run from his hole. He nodded. 

“Alright, then could you release me? You were so sexy and you smell and taste so good, it’s starting to hurt,” Lance said and glanced towards his breeches.

Keith reddened, but nodded and leaned back, turning on his side a bit to pull Lance out. His hands were shaky from the pleasure still coursing through his body as he undid the buttons of Lance’s breeches. They grew clumsy as Lance grabbed Keith’s thighs again and craned his neck to begin licking at Keith’s slit once more. Keith’s heartbeat increased when he reached his hand inside and could actually feel Lance’s dick hot and throbbing in his hand. He almost couldn’t get his hand around it. His eyes widened and he heard Lance chuckled as Keith let out another flow of slick upon seeing his alpha’s dick. It was longer than thick, but it was definitely a fully hardened alpha’s erection with a small inflation at the base that would grow bigger once inside Keith. 

With that thought, Keith felt a finger enter him. 

The omega gasped and looked towards Lance between his legs. The alpha grinned and wiggled the digit inside Keith causing him to squirm. 

“It slipped right in. Looks like I’ll be able to take you pretty soon. Want to slick me up? Taste me?” Lance asked.

Keith glanced at the alpha’s dick once more. Taste him? Why would he do that? Still, he could treat his alpha with how well he was surfacing him. Lance’s finger curled just right making Keith shake and so he began rubbing his hand up and down Lance’s shaft. It was different from how Keith pleasured his own cock. There was no embarrassment he held over his own, but either Keith’s love or his pre-heat addled mind made him feel like the organ he would be blessed to have in him was amazing. 

A pearl of precum topped Lance’s dick and Keith shifted to reach it better. Laying across his alpha with his legs spread, he was thankful for his flexibility as he turned his upper body so his mouth could reach the shaft and he licked the pearl. There was nothing to say about the taste or texture, but the smell, his alpha’s smell was strongest here and Keith continued to lick the pearls that showed up on Lance’s tip. 

“Why don’t you get your whole mouth on it?” Lance asked and slipped two fingers inside Keith thrusting them in and out, his thumb rubbing at the space beneath his balls where his slit started. “You talked big words coming in here and seducing me, my prince. You’re going to fulfill them, right?”

Keith moaned as Lance’s long fingers slid across sensitive spots inside him, hitting just right. He moved his hips against Lance’s fingers and glanced down at him. The alpha’s attention was focused on Keith’s hole, but he looked at Keith feeling his gaze and winked. Keith shifted his hips as his insides burned with a new wave of pleasure and he turned back to his alpha’s cock. The prince began to lick up the larger shaft then moved to kisses, stopping only to moan when Lance entered a third finger. 

“I want to feel your moans around my cock, prince,” Lance moaned back. “They’re so needy.”

The prince decided he could fulfill that request and held the base of Lance’s dick where his knot would form. Then, he opened his mouth and encased Lance inside. There was an uncomfortable stretch at first, but Keith got use to it and began to move his head up and down, letting his tongue drag and coat Lance further. When Lance suddenly removed his fingers, Keith was quick to pull his mouth away causing the alpha to hiss. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Keith asked. 

Lance chuckled and brought his fingers to his mouth. They looked sticky and wet, but he licked them clean. “What, did it feel that good?”

“Yes, so continue,” the prince demanded. 

“But you are so wet, my fingers have started to wrinkle. I think you’re ready to take my cock, prince,” Lance said. “That is if you still want me to mate you.”

It took Keith only seconds to sit back up on Lance’s chest leaving lines of his slick all over the alpha’s coat he still wore. Keith grabbed at the fabric and looked intently into Lance’s blue eyes. “I want it.”

“Oh, you made that very clear when you walked into my room and got naked,” Lance teased and placed his hands on Keith’s hips. “Shall I guide you?”

Keith didn’t affirm, but he moved, keeping Lance’s hands on his hips, and scooted back so he was rubbing his bottom against Lance’s erection. “There’s something about it rubbing me like this…”

“By the lords, you really are a horny prince. How have you not had a lover before?” Lance asked, but didn’t seem to look for an answer as he continued. “Hold my cock and lower yourself slowly. I promise it will feel better inside your hungry cunt.”

The prince felt his ears go red at such words, but he reached back and grabbed Lance’s dick and pressed the tip to his slit. His own cock gave an interested dribble as his folds were separated and then he felt the stretch of the first intrusion. It didn’t hurt nor did it feel forced until he was halfway down. 

“You’re so big,” Keith muttered. “You’re going to fill me to capacity.”

Lance’s thumbs rubbed at Keith’s hips. “As long as I can fit, I’ll make you feel good. You’re almost there and then I can fuck you until you can take my knot.”

Keith gasped as he finally bottomed out. He shifted his hips from side to side getting use to the stretch and ignoring the alpha’s whimpers beneath him. He was clasped inside Keith and the prince had no plans of letting Lance out until the sun rose. Slowly, he lifted back up and tried to replicate the motions he’d made with Lance’s tongue in his cunt as he rode the alpha’s face. 

“This feels amazing,” Keith admitted. “I want to sit on it all day. I’ll let you entertain me when I have to sit in on meetings with outsiders begging for our resources. Nothing they could offer this kingdom could be quite as good as your knot.”

Lance chuckled. “That’s naughty, but I’d let you. This is just the start, though, my omega.”

Keith moaned and then screamed as Lance thrust up. A few hard motions and Lance had Keith was leaning over, mouth opened as his mind was muddled by the pleasure from the friction inside him. “Nothing, not even fighting, has made me feel so elated.”

There was a knot Keith could feel in his belly as Lance continued thrusting up. He wanted to move with the alpha, but it was hard to keep control with all the new pleasure coursing through him and then suddenly he saw white and barely managed to keep himself from falling against Lance’s chest. 

“You came,” Lance said, his voice airy as he stilled inside Keith. 

Looking down, Keith could see the spread of cum across Lance’s jacket and his own cock limp, but eager to waken once more. He licked his lips and stared down at his mate from lowered lashes. “More, I want to cum more.”

Suddenly, Lance sat up and embraced Keith. His lips found the prince’s and Keith was eager to kiss back. His hands moved along Lance’s coat finding the clasps. He was clumsy in removing it and the shirt below, but Lance was just as eager. When the alpha was finally free of his tops, Keith pulled away and looked at his mate taking him in for the first time in all his glory. He ran a hand along Lance’s broad shoulders, nails grazing against scars and freckles. His hand traveled down muscle to a thin waist where a thick trail of dark hair ran to where they were connected. Then, Keith looked back up. When his eyes met Lance’s once more, they reached out for each other with passion and continued their embracing kiss. 

Lance’s hands kept a firm hold of Keith’s waist. He thrust into the omega with firm hard rolls that changed angles as Keith squirmed into a more comfortable position in Lance’s lap. Just as he was getting use to it, Keith suddenly found his back to the mattress and his view completely taken over by his alpha. 

“This is better. No offense, prince, but these guest mattresses suck. They’re way too soft, I can feel every lump,” Lance said as he continued to thrust into Keith. 

Keith gasped reached up for Lance finding it hard to form words. “W-wait...I…”

Lance lifted a hand and pushed Keith’s bangs from his face placing a kiss to his forehead. “I wanted you to have all the power in this, my omega, but I’m an alpha and you have no experience. I need to fuck you good. I promise to fulfill your needs.”

Keith reached a hand up and grazed Lance’s face as a response handing over the reigns temporarily to Lance. He let the alpha position his legs at his waist and eagerly locked his heels behind Lance’s back spreading himself as wide as he could. 

Planting his knees, Lance then took hold of Keith’s waist and sat up to pound into the omega. Keith arched at the rough friction against his still sensitive insides. He could feel the vice grip his cunt had on his alpha as he greedily tried to take in more where he ached for it so badly. A slight sting as he was stretched further from where they were connected brought Keith attention down. He held his growing dick and balls out of the way with one hand to see Lance’s knot growing. 

“Do you like watching it?” Lance asked. His blue eyes were intent, but the grin on his face was animalistic. “Do you want it, my knot.”

“Yes, yes I want it,” Keith affirmed. 

“You’re going to have to scream louder for it, I can’t hear you over how wet you are. It’s almost disgusting, the squelching of your cunt,” the alpha said. “It’s been so nice and wet for me. You’ve been such a slut for me the moment you saw me. Wanted this knot in your slit and my teeth in your neck. You went so far as to flash your preheat naked glory at me in my own bed. If only the kingdom knew how desperate their perfect untouchable prince was for some thief's cock.”

Keith whined feeling embarrassed suddenly. He really was that desperate, wasn’t he? He’d wanted Lance the moment he’d seen him. He couldn’t regret it. Keith had always loved exciting things and proper courting wouldn’t have been nearly as fun as this was right now. 

“By the suns, Lance, I command you fuck your knot into me now~! Ah!” Keith yelled, a loud moan escaping him as he felt Lance’s knot catch and push past his rim. 

Lance stilled for a moment inside Keith then he began to shift his hips, lightly tugging his knot back out of the prince. “You took it, my prince, you took it so well. Now I’ll follow your command.”

Keith was a whimpering mess. He felt sore, but the pressure in his stomach told him he needed more and this knot wouldn’t be the last of Lance’s he took tonight. When Lance had loosened Keith up enough to start thrusting again, he did so with a gusto he hadn’t had before. Everything around Keith felt hot and hazy and for a moment he heard nothing and then he heard everything. Keith could hear their hips slapping against each other. He could hear Lance’s low guttural moans. And he could hear his own moans higher pitched than ever before interrupted by ugly huffing as frustration for his release built up again, this time harder. 

It was too much and Keith lifted one of his arms still clad in the sleeves of his capelet and bit into the fabric. His pleasured moans were muffled and his writhing neediness suddenly felt contained now that he had something to ground him. The prince looked up at his alpha and Lance pleasured face softened catching the glance. His thumbs rubbed against Keith’s thighs where he still held him. He didn’t stop thrusting, but something seemed to click and he leaned in. 

Instinctively, Keith turned his head and arched against Lance, meeting his bare chest with his own. He could feel the alpha’s exerted heartbeat through their skin as his own went still at the touch of Lance’s nose to his throat. His whole body stopped moving as Lance pressed a kiss there and then he felt Lance’s teeth sink into his flesh and it was as if they became one. 

Keith let the fabric fall from his mouth. The scream he let out sounded silent to him but left him feeling tired. A low warning growl rumbled against his bite making Keith whine then he was back to moaning as the alpha drove his knot hard into Keith before it stuck. The moment Keith felt his insides begin to be filled, his own orgasm hit. It was intense as it traveled from his insides, his stomach, his dick, all across his body. He was sure Lance could taste the pleasure where he lapped up the blood from the bite.

With a gentleness Keith trusted his mate to have, Lance pulled away. He lifted a hand and brushed Keith’s hair away from his face, caressed his cheek, then chuckled as his fingers found Keith’s bite making the omega moan. Lance’s hips continued to shift as he finished ejaculating into his now mate. Keith held himself open still taking it all and laying there boneless and sated for now, but nowhere close to the end for the night. 

Lance sighed and rubbed at Keith’s hips. “There, now I have to win, don’t I? Can’t possibly let someone else take my mate.”

Keith laughed softly. “I’m the winner in all of this.”

“If a good fuck is a prize then so be it, you are” Lance agreed. “I’ll let you have the bed if you want to stay here tonight. It’s not really to my comfort level. I prefer hard.”

Keith raised a brow at the comment then grinned and sat up. “Oh, I don’t care if we’re on a bed or not, we won’t be doing any sleeping tonight, my cute mate.”

A blush crossed the alpha’s cheeks and he tried to respond, but could only wince as Keith used their connection to force Lance back on the bed. He stared down at Lance smiling and started moving his hips. It was too soon, but he could feel Lance’s dick trying to splutter out more into him and took pride in that. 

“There is going to be no sleep tonight for my mate,” Keith purred and rubbed his hands along Lance’s chest up to his neck where he wrapped them around like a collar and pressed gently. “You’re going to mate me up so full that I’m pregnant the moment my heat starts, understand?”

Lance could only nod as his knot deflated inside Keith, but his cock stayed interested. 

❂

As the sun rose, Keith finally unseated himself from his mate’s cock. He dressed back in his gown, capelet soiled and rolled up in his arms, and stole himself from Lance’s quarters leaving the alpha sprawled across his floor sore and drained and limp. 

Shiro helped him clean up and sneak into the throne room, a gaudy choker adorning his neck to cover the mating bite. His mother eyed him suspiciously but seemed to take it that he was confident in his choice of suitor. The empress would be right. 

It didn’t take long for the suitors to show up seemingly dressed and ready for the day’s test.

At least four of them were. 

Lance arrived late with his arm slung over his friend’s shoulder dressed only in his shirt and breeches. The alpha looked just as fucked as Keith had left him and that brought such deep satisfaction to Keith he couldn’t help but purr. 

The alpha stumbled multiple times while rubbing his eyes to get in line with the other suitors, even stepped on a few skirts of the gathered entourage there to watch and witness. When he was finally in place, he caught Keith’s eye and grew red. 

The empress stood and looked over the suitors then crossed her arms and glanced back at Keith. He simply gave his mother a nod to continue. She glared then sighed and unfolded her arms. She lifted her hand and gestured towards Lance. 

“You, have you slept?””

“N-no your majesty. I...found it quite hard to stay on the mattress you so graciously lent to my quarters last night,” Lance answered, the same nerves he had entered the castle with showing clear on his face. 

Krolia looked impressed for a moment then waved Lance to step up. “You have won, Lance of the Garrison. I grant you permission to mate my heir. You have proven yourself to be a true prince.”

Keith scoffed. Well, Lance was a prince  _ now  _ at the very least. It didn’t matter though. 

It took Keith only a few seconds to leap from his seat and bound across the room and into Lance’s arms. It only took one glance for their mouths to meet like long departed lovers. And it took no time to drown out the arguments and disapproval of the court around them. 

This was Keith’s happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always opened to hear about lesser known fairytales  
Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
